User talk:Zarevak/LogosMap
It seems you too have banged your head against the wall that is non-normalized map coordinates. Have you discovered anywhere in the game files that stores map width/height/offsets? - Dashiva 19:28, 24 November 2007 (UTC) : Banged my head against the wall? Why? The coordinates system for Wilderness is very easy: :# Start with the radar map Download available at: User:Zarevak/Maps#Wilderness :# Z; 0 is exactly in the middle of the map :# One pixel on the radar map is one coordinate point :# X coordinates are from left to right :# Y coordinates are from bottom to top :# -> top-left (north-west) corner has coordinates Z; 1024 :# -> top-right (north-east) corner has coordinates Z; 1024 :# -> bottom-right (south-east) corner has coordinates Z; -1024 :# When you want to translate the coordinates from radar map (2048x2048) to resized World map (768x768) you just do linear conversion: X = X * 768 / 2048; Y = Y * 768 / 2048; : The system is more complicated for Divide, because the radar map is not square, but rectangle (2304x2560) :# Z; 0 is NOT! in the middle of the map - it's moved a little (80px) to the left (found by try-and-error and by locating the Logos shrine dots on the radar map) :# One pixel on radar map is still one coordinate point :# There is still linear translation of coordinates from radar map (2304x2560) to resized World map (768x768): X = X * 768 / 2560; Y = Y * 768 / 2560 (not a typo - both coordinates have same translation parameter) : Palisades have square map as Wilderness so I guess it will be same as for Wilderness :: I didn't have time to check other maps... : This one radar pixel per coordinate is easy, don't you think? ;-) : → Zarevak 19:53, 24 November 2007 (UTC) : PS: Only map data I discovered (yet) are the map markers and labels... :: Yeah, I'm doing linear scaling too, but we need at least two reference points. Wilderness is easy because it just happens to be 2048x2048 with origo in the middle, but you also get places like Eloh Temples. There the x axis goes from -1200 to -200, so (0,0) is actually off the right edge of the map. That's why I'm hoping I can find this information in the client files so we don't have to record the offsets for every map by hand. - Dashiva 21:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::: You are right - I've just tried to find the zeropoint Z; 0 for Caves of Donn, but I wasn't successful. Even for square map Plateau (9x9) zeropoint is not in the middle... I haven't been able to find any map offsets in the game data yet :-( ::: → Zarevak 21:31, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Bingo! I've just found the translation table for all the ingame maps: :::: :::: Now the coordinates on the map with size mapsize are : :::: X''' = ('''Size/2 - X0 + LocX) * mapsize / Size :::: Y''' = ('''Size/2 - Y0 - LocY) * mapsize / Size :::: I was almost correct about Divide having offset 0 - it's actually 6 ;-) :::: → Zarevak 23:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Excellent, this'll save a ton of work. - Dashiva 23:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Map doesn't seem to work with Firefox, the logos are aligned correctly in width. But in hight they are all at the bottom of the image :( : Thank you for reporting the issue! Maps are now corrected and updated with offset information... All we need is correct Logos coordinates ;-) Especially , and : → Zarevak 03:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) : PS: Please sign your posts on talk pages by using four tildes: ~~~~ - they will get automatically translated to your username and timestamp External link disabled, why not upload those images into the wiki? As now that external embedding of images has been disabled, is there a reason (legal or space) that those map images should not be uploaded into the wiki? When I'm bored, this seems like something fun to work on, with your permission, since you seem to be on a temporary (?) hiatus? --Bal 02:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Further inspection showed me why you did not just use wiki syntax to use the images that are already uploaded to the wiki (due to their clickable nature). It is possible to use your old method of linking to the external images, just using paths to the images that are uploaded to the wiki. Although, I don't think the clickable ones were at all bad. Could you add a div to be in front of the map image that prevented click throughs maybe? --Bal 02:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC)